Das Sommerhaus
by Efraimstochter
Summary: Es gab wenig, was unseren tapferen Tränkemeister noch aus der Fassung brachte und noch weniger, dass ihn in Angst und Schrecken versetzen konnte. Bei Merlin. Aber seine Frau konnte beides. Dabei ging es eigentlich nur darum ein Sommerhaus zu erstehen. Aber bei unseren Helden wird ja irgendwie alles zum Abenteuer – oder zur Beinahkatastrophe… Wie gut, dass es Schnaps gibt!
1. Chapter 1

Das Sommerhaus 1

„Juchhu!"

Wilder, ausgelassener Jubel durchdrang die ruhige Küstenlandschaft Cornwalls, als der Portschlüssel dort drei kleine und mittlere Hexen ausspuckte und es bedurfte keiner großen Menschenkenntnis, um sogleich zu erkennen, dass es ihren Eltern, den ehrenwerten Professoren Severus Snape und Hermine Granger, die ihnen auf dem Fuße folgten, ganz ähnlich ging. Ihr genüssliches, tiefes Ein- und Ausatmen und das breite Grinsen konnten auf nichts anderes schließen lassen.

Endlich Ferien, es wurde auch Zeit!

Das Schuljahr war lang und anstrengend gewesen und jetzt waren große, wie kleine Kerkerbewohner mehr als Ferienreif. Dass – welch ein Wunder im kühlen England – für die kommenden Wochen Sonne satt angesagt war, machte die Ferienstimmung vollkommen.

Schon die letzten drei Tage hatte in den Tiefen Hogwarts eifriges Treiben geherrscht, Badesachen waren gepackt, Drachen repariert, T-Shirts und Tops, kurze Hosen und Sandalen auf Passfähigkeit und Aktualität hin geprüft worden. Es wurden im hauseigenen Labor Unmengen Sonnencreme zusammengemischt, die umfangreiche Privatbibliothek nach Stapeln geeigneter Sommerlektüre hin durchforstet. Severus orderte Berge frischer Lebensmittel, Hermine legte leichte Bettwäsche heraus und pflückte in Pomonas Blumengarten leuchtende Sommerblumen. Ein Trubel und Gewusel ohne Ende, der für ausgesprochen glückliche, aber auch müde Hexen und völlig geschaffte Tränkemeister sorgte.

Merlin sei Dank hatte Severus (ohne Wissen seiner weichherzigen Frau) zwei Hauselfen gebeten im Sommerhaus klar Schiff zu machen. Eine Sache von zwei Stunden, was für die Familie Granger-Snape sicherlich zwei Ferientage gekostet hätte. Der Sommerputz war wahrlich nötig gewesen, befand der Tränkemeister nach einem Kontrollbesuch, denn Muggelhandwerker hatten das Gelände seit Ostern fest im Griff gehabt. Das Dach war gedämmt und neu gedeckt, die elektrischen Leitungen im gesamten Haus erneuert und funkelhagelneue Bäder eingebaut worden. Dass noch ein hochmoderner Herd und ein großer Kühlschrank rausgesprungen waren, hielt Severus für selbstverständlich, denn immerhin waren die umfangreichen Renovierungsmaßnahmen aus seinem Preisgeld für die Verleihung der Mitgliedschaft der Akademie of Potionmasters and Wizards bestritten worden. Das durchaus gemütliche neue Sofa hatte Hermine als Geburtstagsgeschenk bereits im Januar dazugesteuert. Wofür sonst hatte sie im vergangenen Jahr etliche Gastvorträge gehalten und ein Buch herausgebracht, wenn es nicht einmal für etwas Bequemlichkeit nütze war?!

Den drei Mädchen waren die Renovierungsmaßnahmen eigentlich ziemlich egal, sie hätten auch in einer baufälligen Hütte gecampt, wenn nur Wasser, Sand, Vater und Mutter, adäquates Essen und gutes Wetter dazugehörten. Trotzdem dauerte ihre Erkundungstour durch das runderneuerte Haus ziemlich lange und alles wurde gründlich untersucht und schließlich für sehr, sehr gut befunden. Dass ihre Eltern derweil die Koffer ausgepackt und für ein leckeres Mittagessen gesorgt hatten, kam bei den Mädchen ebenfalls sehr gut an, denn Inspektionen machten hungrig.

Der Auflauf, den ihr Vater gezaubert hatte, war auch wie immer bestens gelungen, trotz der ungewohnten Kochstelle und so fand sich nach ausgiebigem Tafeln eine rundherum glückliche und satte Familie Granger-Snape auf den breiten Liegestühlen auf der Terrasse ein.

„Ferien sind einfach sooo genial!", fasste Sera die Situation zusammen und ihre kleine Schwester Lillian bestätigte strahlend, „nial!"

„Genau!", freute sich Sera und wuschelte der lachenden Lillian durch die Haare, „genau so klasse, wie unser Sommerhaus!"

„Gehörte das Haus schon immer uns?", erkundigte sich Eileen und half Lillian ihren Bikini anzuziehen.

„Nein", schüttelte ihre Mutter den Kopf. Sie kam gerade aus der Küche und brachte unter großen Beifallsstürmen ihrer Kinder eine Packung Eis mit.

„Allerdings nicht", erinnerte sich auch Severus an die Umstände, die ihnen dieses Gemäuer eingebracht hatten und versuchte eisern das amüsierte Glucksen zu verdrängen, dass sich in seiner Brust bildete, „es war eine durchaus interessante Begebenheit, wie wir scheint und wir sollten vielleicht diese kleinen nimmersatten Hexen nicht in Unwissenheit darüber lassen, wie wir damals an dieses Sommerhaus hier gekommen sind!"

„Wohl wahr, mein Lieber!", stimmte seine Frau ihm sofort bei und lehnte sich mit einem vollen Schälchen Schokoladeneis in ihrer Liege zurück, „Und das war allein mein Verdienst!"

„Wie bitte?", echote ihr Gatte erstaunt und lehnte das Dessertangebot seiner Mittleren freundlich ab.

„Natürlich, ohne meine hauswirtschaftlichen Aktivitäten hätten wir das Haus nie im Leben bekommen!", behauptete Hermine unbeeindruckt.

„Echt Mum, Du kannst hauswirtschaftliche Aktivitäten?", staunte Sera und auch Eileen hob überrascht eine Augenbraue.

„Pfff, 'Aktivitäten' trifft es wohl wirklich, meine Damen!", grunzte ihr Mann und sah seine drei Töchter mit bedeutungsvollem Blick an, „wir hatten Glück, dass wir diese Aktivitäten überlebt haben!", er schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, „wenn ich daran zurückdenke, bekomme ich heute noch Angst!"

„Du übertreibst, wie immer!", befand Hermine, aber er sah es in ihren Augen amüsiert funkeln und wusste, dass sie ihm im Stillen vielleicht ein klein wenig Recht gab!

Ihre drei Mädchen waren jedenfalls ganz Ohr, eine gute Geschichte aus der Vergangenheit ihrer Eltern versprach immer ein wahrer Leckerbissen zu sein, das passte doch gut zu einer Portion Eis im warmen Sonnenschein des ersten Ferientages.

„Bei Merlin! Was machst Du da?", fragte Hogwarts gestrenger Tränkemeister verwundert, als er in die Küche ihres Ferienhauses trat.

„Na, was macht man denn schon so in einer Küche, Severus?", antwortete seine Frau mit einer Gegenfrage und ihr angespannter Tonfall offenbarte ihm, was seine Nase und sein Auge bereits an all dem Chaos und dem leichten Qualm der daraus aufstieg, erahnt hatte: Egal was es war, es schien nicht so zu laufen wie es sollte.

„Nun, es gibt da sicherlich diverse Möglichkeiten", überlegte er und war dankbar, dass sie nicht gefragt hatte, wonach es denn aussähe, „allerdings bezweifle ich, dass dies hier etwas ist, was mir bekannt ist!"

Er trat vorsichtig einen kleinen Schritt näher, „Wobei, von diesem Blickwinkel aus erinnert es mich an mein Klassenzimmer, als ich damals so verrückt war, Mister Longbottom eine Stunde dort allein zu lassen."

Hermines einzige Reaktion war ein tiefes und sehr gefährlich klingendes Knurren. Er wagte dennoch todesmutig einen weiteren Schritt und schaute ihr interessiert über die Schulter, „Oder nein, eher so, wie die Mysteriumsabteilung, als diese sechs verrückten Halbwüchsigen dort alles in Schutt und Asche gelegt hatten". Ihm entwich ein kleines Lachen, das ihm aber im Halse stecken blieb, als sich Hermine mit einem Ruck zu ihm herumdrehte, ihm den tropfenden Bratenwender direkt unter die Nase hielt und ihn sehr finster anfunkelte, „Bevor Du Dich weiter über mich lustig machst, Severus Snape, ich habe beschlossen heute für unser Abendessen zu sorgen, also geh und lass mich weiter arbeiten, sonst wird es nicht rechtzeitig fertig!"

„Du kochst?", Großer Merlin! Ihm fiel der Unterkiefer hinab.

„Sagte ich das nicht gerade?!", schnappte seine Frau und drehte sich schnell wieder zum Herd, dort blubberte es gerade über den Topfrand.

„Warum?", fragte er erschüttert.

„Weil ich es will!", behauptete sie mit hoch erhobenem Kopf und drehte das Gas unter dem brodelnden Topf herunter, „oder glaubst Du etwa, dass ich dazu nicht in der Lage bin?", sie warf ihm einen lauernden Blick zu, den er, klug wie er war, mit einem hoffentlich überzeugenden Kopfschütteln beantwortete.

„Doch, doch, aber Du weißt schon, dass wir heute Abend Gäste haben werden?", wagte er zu fragen.

„Selbstverständlich weiß ich das, darum koche ich ja auch!"

„Nun, ich dachte, Du magst Mister und Misses Hudson?" Die Hudsons waren die Besitzer ihres Ferienhauses. Hermine und er hatten hier schon den zweiten Sommer verbracht und fühlten sich mehr als wohl und nun stand es zum Verkauf.

„Was willst Du mir damit sagen, Severus?", sie stemmte ihre Hände auf die Hüften und er hätte beinahe unter ihrem drohenden Blick etwas Angst bekommen.

„Nichts, ich meine ja nur…" fing Severus an, wurde aber von einem lauten Zischen unterbrochen. Das Fett in der Pfanne zu seiner Linken machte lautstark deutlich, dass es noch erhitzter war, als die Stimmung in der Küche. Der leichte Rauch unterstützte diese Aussage trefflich.

„Was meinst Du denn so?", fauchte seine sonst so ausgeglichene Gemahlin, ignorierte die Pfanne und griff nach dem Küchenmesser.

„Nun", Severus heftete den Blick auf die Rechte seiner Frau, griff ganz unauffällig zum Herdknopf und probierte es zur Sicherheit mal mit Einfühlungsvermögen, „ich dachte bisher immer, Du hasst Kochen."

„Tue ich auch!", knurrte Hermine und spießte eine unschuldige Zwiebel auf.

„Und warum lässt Du mich das nicht machen, wie bisher auch?", er war jedenfalls der Meinung gewesen, dass sie mit seinen Kochleistungen in der Vergangenheit mehr als zufrieden gewesen war.

„Wegen Misses Hudsons bescheuertem Weltbild!", schrie Hermine unvermittelt und hackte die wehrlose Zwiebel gnadenlos in wilde Stücke.

Grundgütiger! „Misses Hudson hat ein Weltbild und Du musst dafür die Küche verwüsten?", verstand Severus gerade nicht und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Jawohl, muss ich! Denn sie ist der felsenfesten Überzeugung, dass eine Frau nur dann etwas taugt, wenn sie für ihre Familie sorgt!", schnaubte sie.

„Und das Kochen…?"

„Das ist das Allerwichtigste beim Sorgen!", Hermine biss die Zähne zusammen. Die Zwiebel und vielleicht auch noch das ein oder andere mehr, bissen in ihren Augen. Sie wischte sich mit dem Arm energisch übers Gesicht und beförderte die Zwiebeln im hohen Bogen in die immer noch zischende Pfanne „sie hält diese modernen Ehen für abscheulich und unnatürlich, in denen die Frauen einen Job haben, Fremde sich um die Kinder kümmern und die Männer auch noch den Haushalt übernehmen müssen!"

So, so, daher also der Wind, „Und woher weißt Du das?", forschte er vorsichtig weiter.

„Ich habe letztens ein Gespräch mit ihr und einigen anderen Frauen im Lebensmittelladen mit angehört."

„Tja! Nun, wo ist denn dann das Problem?", fragte Severus und sah mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen, dass sich die Zwiebelschnipsel bereits in kleine Kohlenstücke verwandelt hatten, „Du arbeitest zurzeit nicht und wir haben Hauselfen, die unseren Haushalt erledigen."

„Das ist nicht witzig!", schrie seine Frau schon wieder, „wir bekommen den Zuschlag für dieses Haus garantiert nicht wegen Deines einnehmenden Wesens und wenn sie herausbekommt, dass Du normalerweise kochst, wir beide Vollzeitjobs nachgehen und auf der Suche nach einem Kindermädchen sind, dann geben sie das Haus an die Worthys. Die wären ja so unglaublich sympathisch, schwärmt Misses Hudson ständig und sie haben fünf niedliche Kinder und der Mann ist Richter." Hermine redete sich gerade in Rage, als die Wohnzimmeruhr sechs schlug.

„Verdammt!", fluchte sie erschüttert. Die Hudsons sollten um halb sieben kommen.

Gleichzeitig mit dem Schlag der Uhr, meldete sich auch ihre 7 Monate alte Tochter, die in ihrem Zimmer ein kleines Nickerchen gemacht hatte.

„Verdammt!", stimmte darum auch Severus ein.

„Wenn Du Sorge hast, das Haus nicht zu bekommen, dann lass mich doch kochen und sag einfach, dass Du es getan hast!", schlug Severus vor, wusste aber schon im Vorhinein, das für seine Frau ein solches Vorgehen indiskutabel wäre.

„Kommt nicht in Frage, ich lüge die Menschen nicht an!", war dann auch sogleich Hermines empörte Antwort, „Geh lieber nach Eileen sehen, sie braucht sicherlich eine frische Windel und dann mach Dich endlich nützlich und deck den Tisch!"

„Bist Du Dir sicher, dass ich Dich hier alleine lassen kann?", erkundigte sich Severus skeptisch.

„Selbstverständlich!", brauste Hermine auf und machte scheuchende Bewegungen, „Wenn Du mich nicht dauernd ablenken und aufhalten würdest, wäre ich schon längst fertig!"

Nun gut! Er machte sich auf in den ersten Stock, nahm seine vom Schreien schon ganz rot angelaufene Tochter auf und verpasste ihr mit einem schnellen Zauber eine saubere Hose, was sie sofort dazu veranlasste das Schreien einzustellen und ihn erfreut anzulächeln. Wenn man die Frauen doch immer so schnell zufriedenstellen könnte, dachte er bei sich.

Als er die Treppe wieder nach unten kam, drang ihnen beißender Rauch entgegen, den ihn besorgt rufen ließ: „Ist alles in Ordnung, Hermine?"

„Was sonst!", war ihre grimmige Antwort, was zwar nicht besonders überzeugend, aber wenigstens lebendig klang. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und sorgte mit einem Wisch für frische Luft. Eileens Augen fingen schon an zu tränen. Es fragte sich nur, wie lange diese Maßnahme anhalten würde.

Schnell war der Tisch gedeckt und es zog ihn zurück in die Küche. Dort fand er eine mittlerweile sichtlich aufgelöste Hermine wieder, die mit hochrotem Kopf und zerzaustem Haar auf einen schwarzen Klumpen starrte und nebenbei in einem sehr flüssigen Kartoffelpüree herumrührte. Die Farbe der Erbsen in der Schüssel daneben konnte man bestenfalls als ungesund bezeichnen.

„Meinst Du, es wird gehen?", fragte sie ohne jeden Funken Hoffnung in der Stimme, als sie seinen prüfenden Blick sah.

„Nun, vielleicht, wenn wir es schaffen, sie schon vor dem Essen betrunken zu machen…"

„Ach, Severus! Ich bin eine echte Null!", schniefte sie und schreckte zusammen, als es an der Türe klopfte, „Oh nein, wir werden dieses schöne Haus nie im Leben bekommen und ich bin schuld!"

„Natürlich bist Du schuld, das ist doch immer so!", grinste Severus, gab seiner Frau einen Kuss auf die Stirn, da ihr restliches Gesicht sichtbare Spuren von unterschiedlichen Speiseresten aufwies und verkündete gut gelaunt, „ich lasse dann mal die Hudsons rein."

Er war schon fast im Hausflur, als er sich noch mal umdrehte und leise ergänzte: „Du bist wahrscheinlich schon eine echte Null im Kochen, Hermine, aber dafür ebenso eine der mächtigsten und klügsten Hexen unserer Zeit, dieser Umstand könnte doch in dieser prekären Situation eine überaus nützliche Gabe sein, meinst Du nicht auch?!"

Hermines verdutzter Gesichtsausdruck ließen ihn zwar an der Zuschreibung „klügsten" etwas zweifeln, aber er hatte das größte Vertrauen, dass sich seine Frau noch rechtzeitig auf ihre Magie besinnen würde, ansonsten würde das ein sehr hartes Abendessen werden und sie brauchten deutlich mehr Alkohol.

„Guten Abend, Misses Hudson, Mister Hudson!", begrüßte Severus ihre Gäste ungewohnt zuvorkommend und bat sie ins Wohnzimmer. Die Hudsons waren schon weit über siebzig, wollten dauerhaft zu einer ihrer Töchter in die Stadt ziehen, weil Mister Hudsons Gesundheit recht angeschlagen war und ihnen der eigene Haushalt und die Versorgung des Ferienhauses langsam zu viel wurden.

„Wie ich sehe, hat meine Salbe Ihnen geholfen, Mister Hudson?", bemerkte der Tränkemeister, als sich der alte Mann deutlich schneller als gewohnt ins Haus bewegte.

„Ja, ausgezeichnet, ein wahres Wunderelixier!", schnaufte er in breitem Tonfall der Menschen in der Grafschaft Cornwall.

„Schön, ich gebe Ihnen gerne noch einen weiteren Tiegel mit", versprach Severus liebenswürdig, er wollte dieses Haus nämlich auch haben, es gab einen riesigen Keller den man sehr gut zu einem Labor umfunktionieren konnte, ein separates Backhaus und die leerstehenden Stallungen waren wie geschaffen für Gästewohnungen. Zudem verfügte das Anwesen über einen eigenen direkten Zugang zum Meer und bis zum nächsten Nachbarn, war es etwa eine Meile, so musste man nicht jede magische Handlung vor neugierigen Muggel verbergen.

„Mister Hudson, einen Scotch und Misses Hudson einen Sherry?", bot er seinen Gästen einen Aperitif an, man musste das mit dem Betrunkenmachen angesichts der Schwaden, die auch weiterhin unter der Türritze der Küche hindurch drangen systematisch und möglichst zügig angehen. Dafür war der Scotch, den ihm sein Schwiegervater zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte, ideal. Mister Hudson schmeckte er jedenfalls sichtlich.

„Wo ist denn ihre süße Tochter, Mister Snape?", erkundigte sich Misses Hudson und schaute sich sorgsam im Raum um. Ob sie wohl dachte, dass er Eileen in irgendeiner Vase oder hinter einem Schrank abgelegt hatte, überlegte Severus.

„Sie ist eben erst wachgeworden und spielt noch etwas im Esszimmer." Er hatte Eileen dort auf das weiche Schafsfell gelegt und magische Schranken drum herum gezogen, als er den Tisch gedeckt hatte und ihr die Rassel und den Beißring in die Hände gedrückt. Damit konnte sie sich Stunden beschäftigen.

Trotzdem meinte er nachdenklich, „Ich hole sie aber besser mal, nicht dass sie noch auf Dummheiten kommt."

Schnell eilte er ins benachbarte Esszimmer und nahm seine Tochter hoch, die ihm, als sie ihn erblickte, sofort ihre Arme verlangend entgegenstreckte. Sie wurde für ihr Leben gern getragen.

Über Misses Hudsons Gesicht ging ein breites Strahlen, als Severus mit seiner Tochter zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam „Ahh, was für ein hübsches Kind!", sie alberte sofort mit Eileen herum, die sich allerdings erst einmal eng an die breite Brust ihres Dads gedrückt die Gäste kritisch betrachtete, bevor sie schließlich die alte Frau doch verschämt anlächelte. Misses Hudson war hin und weg.

„Ach, könnten Sie Eileen einen Augenblick nehmen", bat Severus daraufhin ihre Vermieterin hilfesuchend, „eine Frau hat doch für Kinder so viel mehr Geschick, als wir Männer!"

Darauf hatte Misses Hudson wohl nur gewartet, „Aber gerne, mein Lieber. Ist die junge Mutter noch verhindert?"

„Ja, meine Frau wird noch in der Küche sein oder sich etwas frisch machen, aber ich denke, dass wir in wenigen Minuten zu Abend essen können, sie freut sich schon den ganzen Tag auf Sie!"

„Man meint, es riecht etwas angebrannt", Mister Hudson schnupperte kritisch umher und auch seine Frau schaute schon geraume Zeit misstrauisch zur Türe.

„Ja, finden Sie?", Severus streckte seine große Nase ebenfalls pro Forma in die Luft. Natürlich roch es angebrannt, sehr sogar, aber trotzdem verkündete er felsenfest „ich rieche zwar nichts, aber ich will mal lieber nachsehen, ob ich ihr etwas zur Hand gehen kann."

Als er in die Küche eilte, stellte er fest, dass sie leer war, sich dafür aber immer noch in einem katastrophalen Zustand befand. Oh je, das ließ ja nicht gerade hoffen! Er musste dringend für mehr Schnaps sorgen.

Unbedingt! Bei Merlin!


	2. Chapter 2

Das Sommerhaus 2

Tief durchatmend verließ Severus das besorgniserregende kulinarische Schlachtfeld und ging ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Dort verkündete er mit dem größten Maß an Euphorie das er aufbringen konnte „Alles in Ordnung. Ich denke, wir können zum Essen schreiten!"

„Oh, wie schön!", entwich es Misses Hudson, als Severus die Türe zum Esszimmer öffnete und sich ihnen wiedererwartet ein sehr ansprechendes Bild bot. Zudem hatte Hermine seine schlichte Tischdekoration mit einigen Kerzen und Blumen aufgepeppt.

Auch seine Frau, die kurz darauf ebenfalls erschien, hatte sich herausgeputzt, ihre eigensinnigen Haare in einem eleganten Knoten gebändigt und ein luftiges Sommerkleid übergestreift.

„Willkommen in Ihrem Haus, Misses Hudson, Mister Hudson!", flötete sie etwas angespannt, bemühte sich aber die alten Leute charmant anzulächeln und mied demonstrativ Severus Blick. Dafür huschte ihr Blick immer mal wieder sorgenvoll zu den Terrinen und Schüsseln auf dem Tisch. Nicht gut, gar nicht gut!

„Ah, die schöne Dame des Hauses!", brummelte Mister Hudson und scannte wohlwollend Hermines schlanken Körper ab. Wenn er so weitermachte dann war die Rheumasalbe Geschichte, beschloss Severus etwas missmutig, als er den Blick bemerkte.

„Wie schön, dass Sie es endlich einrichten konnten, unsere Einladung zum Abendessen anzunehmen", leitete Hermine ein und bot den Hudsons die Plätze zum Kamin hin an.

„Ach, Sie wissen doch, es gibt immer so viel zu tun, der Garten und die Hühner, Montags ist Stricken, Dienstags geht Peter singen und Freitags ist Frauenbund!", zählte Misses Hudson auf und entließ Eileen nur widerwillig aus ihren Armen, aber als ihre Mutter hereinkam, fiel der jungen Dame dann doch ein, dass sie ebenfalls etwas zu Essen haben wollte, jedenfalls war ihre Stimme mehr als kräftig und durchdringend.

„Severus, würdest Du Eileens Brei holen?", bat Hermine schnell, „er steht im Backofen."

Als er mit der Schale zurückkam, (es hatte etwas gedauert, aber es waren einige drastische Verbesserungsmaßnahmen nötig, damit seine Tochter die steife Pampe auch ohne Schaden verspeisen konnte) krähte Eileen zwar nicht mehr, dafür saßen die drei Erwachsenen schweigend am Tisch und die Hudsons schoben gerade etwas skeptisch, wie ihm schien, die erste Gabel in den Mund. Großer Merlin, hoffentlich war Hermines verkrampftes Gesicht nicht der Maßstab für den Geschmack, sonst sah es schlecht aus für ihre zukünftige Ferienplanung.

„Grundgütiger!", schnaufte Mister Hudson nach dem zweiten Bissen, „Das ist ja…"

Eileen starrte mit einem sehr seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck auf den alten Mann und auch Hermines Blick war voller Angst, „Ja?", ihre Stimme zitterte.

„Ausgezeichnet!"

„Wirklich?", entfuhr es sowohl Severus, als auch Hermine gleichermaßen erstaunt, wie erleichtert.

„Ja, guter Gott, das hätte ich nicht gedacht!", meinte auch Misses Hudson und sie wurde rot, als sie Hermines leicht konsternierten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Nicht, dass ich grundsätzlich daran gezweifelt hätte, meine Liebe", beruhigte sie Hermine sofort, „es ist nur so, Sie sind noch so jung und sie erzählten mir, dass Sie Professorin an einer Universität in Edinburgh seien, da habe ich mich schon gefragt…"

„Verständlich Misses Hudson, sehr verständlich. Ich hatte nur Sorge, dass es Ihnen nicht schmecken würde", unterbrach sie Hermine erlöst lächelnd und hielt Eileen einen Löffel Brei entgegen, den sie sofort im Mund verschwinden ließ. Auch ihr schien es gut zu munden, denn sie sperrte sogleich erneut den Mund weit auf und wedelte froh mit ihren Armen.

„Ihre Sorge und auch meine Sorge waren vollkommen unbegründet!", schloss Misses Hudson kategorisch und hielt Severus ihren Teller entgegen, „dürfte ich noch einen Nachschlag haben, Mister Snape?"

„Selbstverständlich, es ist noch genug da."

Die Hudsons entwickelten wirklich einen erstaunlichen Appetit und hörten erst auf, als alle Schüsseln leer geputzt waren.

„Oh, das war köstlich, Misses Snape", verkündete Mister Hudson und rieb sich seinen sowieso schon ansehnlichen Bauch.

„Das freut mich sehr, aber lassen Sie noch etwas Platz für ein kleines Eis", meinte Hermine und verkniff es sich, ihren Vermieter auf den falschen Namen aufmerksam zu machen.

„Ah, ich liebe Eis", verkündete Misses Hudson und stapelte die Teller übereinander.

„Und welches am liebsten?", erkundigte sich Severus unauffällig.

„Ich könnte sterben für Vanille!", schwärmte Misses Hudson.

Hermine wechselte mit ihrem Mann einen schnellen Blick, sie hatten nämlich nur Schokoladen- und Erdbeereis, weil Hermine Vanille nicht mochte.

Sie seufzte still und verkündete dann, „mal sehen was ich tun kann…"

Natürlich konnte Hermine einiges tun und so wurde aus ihrem Lieblingsschokoladeneis eben ein hervorragendes cremiges Vanilleeis.

„Meine Liebe, erzählen Sie mir, was lehren Sie, und Sie Mister Snape unterrichten auch, nicht wahr?", wollte Misses Hudson wissen, während sie sich das Eis schmecken ließ.

„Wir haben beide die selbe Profession, es handelt sich um eine Mischung aus Chemie und Pharmazie", erläuterte Severus und trug Eileen herum, damit sie ein Bäuerchen machen konnte.

„Sie sind also so etwas wie ‚Giftmischer'", scherzte Mister Hudson.

„Eher Zaubertrankmeister!", verbesserte ihn Hermine und zwinkerte den Hudsons unschuldig zu.

„Wenn ich an die Rheumasalbe denke, kann ich Ihnen nur zustimmen, Madam!", schmunzelte Mister Hudson und rieb sich über den Oberschenkel.

„Und wie haben Sie sich kennengelernt, meine Liebe?", erkundigte sich Misses Hudson und löffelte die letzten Reste ihrer Eisschale leer, „im gleichen Jahrgang waren sie ja wohl nicht."

„Nein, wirklich nicht, er ist zwar ein Spätzünder, aber nicht auf diesem Gebiet!", lachte Hermine und ignorierte Severus finsteren Blick, „Ich habe bei meinem Mann meine Assistenzzeit absolviert."

„Und da haben Sie sich ineinander verliebt?", Misses Hudsons Augen leuchteten auf.

„Ganz richtig", nickte Hermine, „er wollte erst nicht, aber ich habe ihn schließlich überzeugt."

„Sowohl das mit der Assistenzzeit, als auch alles andere!", brummte Severus und zog seine linke Augenbraue empor, er würde auf den ‚Spätzünder' später noch zurückkommen, „Was wohl an ihren unschlagbaren Argumenten lag!"

„Diese Argumente sind nicht zu übersehen", gluckste Mister Hudson und fing sich sofort einen strafenden Blick seiner Frau ein.

„Ich musste damals sehr um meine Frau werben, um sie für mich zu gewinnen", grinste der alte Herr entschuldigend und streichelte seiner Frau liebevoll die Wange, „Und um sie schließlich endlich heiraten zu dürfen, musste ich mich noch viel mehr anstrengen."

„Ja, das war nicht so leicht!", stimmt ihm Misses Hudson zu und tätschelte im zärtlich den Arm, „Sie müssen wissen, ich stamme aus einer recht wohlhabenden Familie und war deren einziges Kind."

„Und da wollten Ihre Eltern sie nicht so leicht hergeben?", fragte Hermine interessiert.

„Genau! Vor allem wollten sie mich nicht an jemanden vergeben, der nichts hatte, außer einer beträchtlichen Anzahl an Flausen im Kopf und der als schlimmer Weiberheld verschrien war!" Das mit dem Weiberheld hatte sich auch mit fortgeschrittenem Alter wohl noch nicht wirklich gegeben, dachte Severus spöttisch.

„Und wie ist es Ihnen dennoch gelungen, ihre Frau zu erobern", Hermine stützte ihren Kopf auf die Hände und erwartete gespannt auf den Fortgang der Geschichte.

„Ich war hartnäckig!", lachte Mister Hudson, „und kam jeden Tag. Ich habe sogar unter ihrem Fenster gesungen!"

„Es war mehr als grauenhaft!", kicherte Misses Hudson hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu Severus und Hermine.

„Hat aber genützt!", brummelte Mister Hudson hochzufrieden.

„Du hast noch nie für mich gesungen, Severus", überlegte Hermine vorwurfsvoll und sah ihren Mann auffordernd an, „weder vor meinem Fenster, noch sonst wo!"

„Das hebe ich mir als allerletztes Mittel auf, wenn Du mich mal verlassen willst!", antwortete Severus mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck und legte Eileen wieder in Misses Hudsons Arme.

„Schade, dann komme ich ja so schnell nicht in den Genuss einer solchen Darbietung", seufzte Hermine lachend.

„Peter hat das Singen gottlob auch aufgeben, außer im Kirchenchor und in der Wanne", warf Misses Hudson ein, „das ruft wenigstens nicht die Polizei auf den Plan."

„Wohl wahr, es war aber auch nicht nett von Deinem Vater mich direkt verhaften zu lassen", meinte Mister Hudson, „es war eine sehr unangenehme Nacht auf der Wache."

„Ihre Familie hat ihn verhaften lassen?", staunte Hermine, „das war aber schon ein drastisches Mittel."

„Nun, wie man es nimmt", Misses Hudson warf ihrem Mann einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu, „es war ja nicht nur einmal, er hat das fast zwei Wochen lang jede Nacht getan."

„Sie sind wirklich außerordentlich hartnäckig!", stimmte Severus beeindruckt zu, „Möchten Sie noch einen Scotch oder einen Sherry oder vielleicht ein Glas Wein?"

„Nein, danke", schüttelte Misses Hudson den Kopf, „aber ein Tee wäre schön."

„Ich geh schon", bot sich Hermine an und trug das benutzte Geschirr in die Küche.

„Ja, ich war hartnäckig!", nahm Mister Hudson den Faden wieder auf, „aber dieses Mädchen war alles wert! Ich habe sie auf der Hochzeit eines Freundes getroffen und mich sofort in sie verliebt!"

„Das behauptest Du immer wieder, mein Lieber, aber dann solltest Du auch erwähnen, dass Du an diesem Abend mit Agnes Peterson verschwunden bist", Misses Hudsons Stimme verriet immer noch ein gehöriges Maß an Unmut.

„Aber nur, um Dich eifersüchtig zu machen", meinte ihr Ehemann verschmitzt.

„Das glaubt Dir kein Mensch und Agnes Peterson auch nicht. Bis auf den heutigen Tag behauptet sie, dass Du mich ihr nur wegen meines Geldes vorgezogen hast!"

„Blödsinn", schnaubte Peter Hudson, „denn immerhin hat Dein Vater Dir Deine Mitgift verweigert, als Du mich endlich heiraten durftest."

„Ist Agnes Peterson nicht die Dame aus dem Lebensmittelladen?", fragte Hermine, die mit dem Teeservice zurückgekommen war und jedem eine duftende Tasse eingeschenkt hatte.

„Ja, sie ist eine Plage!", schüttelte sich Misses Hudson, „die größte Klatschbase im Umkreis von 100 Meilen."

„Gut zu wissen", meinte Hermine und nippte an ihrem Tee.

„Sie hat furchtbar antiquierte Ansichten und lässt keine andere Meinung zu, als ihre eigene."

„Welche Ansichten hat sie denn so?", erkundigte sich Severus interessiert.

„Sie ist die Vorsitzende des hiesigen Frauenbundes und hat ihre eigene Tochter aus dem Haus geworfen, als sie damals ohne Mann ein Kind bekommen hat", berichtete Mister Hudson missbilligend.

„Meines Wissens nach, kann man nicht ohne Mann ein Kind bekommen", warf Severus trocken ein.

„Doch schon, aber das erkläre ich Dir später", kicherte Hermine.

„Und vergiss nicht, als unsere Maggy ihr Studium in der Stadt aufgenommen hat, da hat sie überall herumerzählt, sie wäre eine feministische, karrieresüchtige Emanze", knurrte Misses Hudson.

„Was hat ihre Tochter denn studiert?", fragte Hermine überrascht.

„Philosophie", erklärte Misses Hudson stolz, „sie hat im letzten Jahr ihren Doktor gemacht und arbeitet für einen großen Verlag als Cheflektorin.

„Alle unsere Kinder haben studiert, dass war uns sehr wichtig", nickte Mister Hudson und genoss das beipflichtende Nicken von Hermine und Severus.

„Unser Ältester ist Arzt, er hat mit seiner Frau zusammen eine Praxis und unsere jüngste Tochter arbeitet an der Börse. Sie haben mit ihren Familien beide je eine feine Doppelhaushälfte in einem pickfeinen Vorort von London gekauft, mit Garten und angrenzendem Park. Sie freuen sich schon darauf, dass ich ihnen bei den Kindern helfe." Misses Hudsons Augen leuchteten, „Unser jüngstes Enkelkind ist nur wenig älter als ihre Tochter."

Sie warf Hermine einen Blick zu, „Wie schaffen Sie denn diesen Spagat zwischen Job und Kind?"

Hermine wechselte mit ihrem Mann einen panischen Blick, „Ja, nun, es ist nicht einfach", versuchte sie einer eindeutigen Antwort aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„Aber Sie werden doch wieder unterrichten?", fragte Misses Hudson.

Hermine nahm tief Luft, bevor sie zugab „Ja, das werde ich", sie sah ihr Ferienhaus schon in weite Ferne rücken.

„Hm. Dann brauchen Sie über kurz oder lang gute Großeltern oder ein gutes Kindermädchen", entschied Misses Hudson.

„Eher ein gutes Kindermädchen, denn meine Eltern sind Zahnärzte und haben auch eine Praxis", nickte Hermine erleichtert.

„Ja, die jungen Leute heute haben es nicht leicht", seufzte Mister Hudson, „auf unsere Kinder hat eine unverheiratete Tante aufgepasst, denn meine Frau musste ja im Geschäft mitarbeiten.

„Was hatten Sie denn für ein Geschäft?", wollte Severus wissen.

„Wir hatten eine große Gärtnerei, mit Niederlassungen hier, in Launceston und in Exeter", erzählte Mister Hudson stolz, „es gab immer viel zu tun.

„Eine Gärtnerei, drei Kinder und ein Ferienhaus, da gab es wirklich eine Menge zu tun", fasste Hermine beeindruckt zusammen.

„Wir haben fünf Kinder, meine Liebe", korrigierte Misses Hudson, „unsere Zwillinge Jonathan und David führen das Geschäft weiter. Außerdem habe ich meine Eltern im Alter gepflegt und auch die unverheiratete Tante war am Ende lange bettlägerig."

„Wenn Sie das alles unter einen Hut bekommen haben, dann werden wir unsere Jobs und ein Kind auch schaffen", war sich Hermine sicher.

„Aber es wird doch nicht bei dem einen Kind bleiben, oder?", fragte Misses Hudson zwinkernd.

Hermine wurde rot, „Nein, wenn es geht, wünschen wir uns für Eileen in den nächsten Jahren ein Geschwisterkind."

„Sehr gut, und um das alles zu schaffen, muss man noch nicht einmal zaubern können!", lachte Misses Hudson.

„Nun, es hilft schon ziemlich", murmelte Severus leise seiner Frau zu.

Mister Hudson stand schwerfällig auf, „Wenn Sie mich einen Augenblick entschuldigen würden, ich schnappe kurz etwas frische Luft.

„Er geht eine Zigarre rauchen", erklärte seine Frau, als ihr Mann den Raum verließ, „ich kann diesen Qualm in geschlossenen Räumen nicht leiden, vor allem nicht bei kleinen Kindern!"

Sie alberte weiter mit Eileen herum, der diese Aufmerksamkeit sichtbaren Spaß machte, aber deren Augen trotzdem immer schwerer und schwerer wurden, bald würde sie nach ihrem Bett verlangen.

„Ach", meinte Misses Hudson nebenher, „vielleicht sollte ich Ihnen sagen, dass ich weiß, wer und was sie beide sind."

„Wie bitte?", Hermine starrte ihre Vermieterin perplex an und auch Severus ließ seine Tasse, die er gerade an die Lippen führen wollte, wieder sinken.

„Ihr Geheimnis ist bei mir aber wirklich gut aufgehoben", versicherte Misses Hudson und strich Eileen einige Haare glatt.

„Unser Geheimnis?", aus Hermine Gesicht war jede Farbe gewichen, hatte Misses Hudson doch gemerkt, dass sie beim Abendessen nachgeholfen hatte.

„Es soll doch wohl weiter ein Geheimnis bleiben, dass Sie Zauberer sind, oder etwa nicht?", Misses Hudson schaute fragend, „Sie müssen wissen, die unverheiratete Tante meines Mannes war eine Hexe und als ich sie vor vielen Jahren einmal beim Zaubern erwischt habe, hat sie mir alles erzählt, von Ihrer Welt und dem Geheimvertrag zwischen den magischen Menschen und uns."

„Äh, und was hat uns verraten?", stammelte Hermine überrascht.

„Nichts", zuckte Misses Hudson mit den Schultern, „ich habe im Tagespropheten ihre Bilder gesehen, Sie sind ja wahrlich nicht unbekannt."

„Sie lesen den Tagesprophet?", es wurde immer unglaublicher.

„Natürlich, es gibt nichts spannenderes", nickte Misses Hudson vehement, „die Tante hatte ihn abonniert, ich habe einfach nicht gekündigt. Als Sie dann im letzten Jahr das Haus mieten wollten, war ich ganz aufgeregt, dass die berühmte Hermine Granger und der gefürchtete Severus Snape hier ihren Urlaub verbringen wollen", fuhr sie fort und bekam noch in der Erinnerung rote Wangen.

„Weiß Ihr Mann auch Bescheid?", fragte der gefürchtete Severus Snape.

„Nein, es weiß sonst niemand, es gibt auch keine weiteren Zauberer oder Hexen in unserer Familie, schade, das wäre wirklich etwas ganz Großartiges!"

„Aber…" setzte Severus an, er wurde jedoch unterbrochen, als die Haustüre ins Schloss fiel und gleichzeitig Eileen auf Misses Hudsons Arm eingeschlafen war.

„Ich bringe sie nach oben!", flüsterte Hermine und klaubte ihre schlafende Tochter vorsichtig von Misses Hudsons Schulter.

„Edna", schnaufte Mister Hudson, „hast Du gesehen, wie spät es ist, ich glaube, wir müssen uns aufmachen."

Misses Hudson späte zur Wohnzimmeruhr hinüber, „Oh mein Gott, ja", machte sie überrascht, „Wie die Zeit vergeht, wenn man mit lieben Menschen zusammen ist."

„Wollen Sie wirklich schon aufbrechen?", fragte Hermine bedauernd, als sie wieder die Treppe hinunter kam und die Hudsons sich im Flur gegenseitig in die Jacken halfen.

„Ja, meine Liebe, aber ich komme gerne nächste Woche noch mal vorbei, dann können Sie mir die Schlüssel übergeben und wir können über ihr Angebot für das Haus sprechen", sie zwinkerte den beiden listig zu, „Sie wollen doch noch, oder?"

„Natürlich, das Haus würde uns sehr gut gefallen", nickte Hermine lebhaft, „aber die Worthys…?"

„Ach, die finden sicherlich was anderes", kicherte Misses Hudson, „haben wir erwähnt, dass Misses Worthy eine Nichte von Misses Peterson ist und ihr in ihrem Charakter bedauerlicherweise sehr, sehr gleicht?", sie wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern winkte den beiden zum Abschied froh zu.

Als Hermine die Türe schloss, wechselte sie mit ihrem Mann einen verwirrten Blick, „Unglaublich, oder?"

„Ja, wahrhaftig!" konnte der nur zustimmen, „Aber wir bekommen das Haus und das nur, weil Du berühmt und ich gefürchtet bin!"

„Nein", korrigierte Hermine, „wir bekommen das Haus, weil Eileen so guter Dinge war, ich mein luftigstes Sommerkleid herausgefischt habe und Du eine hervorragende Rheumasalbe brauen kannst."

„Vielleicht, aber ich denke den Ausschlag hat Dein köstlich gezaubertes Abendessen gegeben, meinst Du nicht?", schlug Severus galant vor und gab seiner Frau einen kleinen Kuss.

„Na gut, dann bin ich doch wieder mal schuld!", seufzte Hermine theatralisch.

„Aber sicher, und weil Du so ein köstliches Essen gezaubert hast, wäre ich an einem Nachschlag interessiert, Du vielleicht auch?", er wackelte anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen.

„Nein, das geht nicht", lehnte seine Frau bedauernd ab, „ich muss noch die Küche aufräumen und dann muss ich ins Bett gehen, um mich von diesem furchtbaren Tag zu erholen, diese Hausfrauentätigkeiten in einem Muggelhaushalt machen mich ganz fertig! Ich brauche dringend Urlaub!"

„Und wenn ich verspreche, dass ich das Kochen in Zukunft wieder übernehme?", versuchte Severus zu verhandelt.

„Das musst Du sowieso, ich gebe hier und sofort unumwunden zu, dass ich eine echte Niete im Kochen bin und verlege mich lieber weiter aufs Gutaussehen und Berühmtsein, das kann ich wesentlich besser", grinste Hermine und machte sich Richtung Küche auf.

„Und wenn ich Dir sage, dass die Küche bereits aufgeräumt ist und wir in den Ferien sind und somit morgen ausschlafen könnten?", er konnte auch hartnäckig sein.

Hermine blieb wie angewurzelt stehen „Hm, ich weiß nicht…", überlegte sie zögernd, machte zwar wieder kehrt, aber stieg dafür die ersten Stufen der Treppe hinauf, „aber wenn Du es vielleicht mal mit Singen unter meinem Fenster versuchen würdest."

„Nie im Leben, davon wird nur Eileen wieder wach", schüttelte Severus kategorisch den Kopf.

„Sehr, sehr schade, dann muss ich jetzt leider zu Bett gehen", sie war schon fast in der Mitte der Treppe, als sie innehielt und sich langsam umdrehte, „allerdings wäre ein warmes Bad ganz nett und Du könntest meinen verspannten Rücken massieren, wenn Du willst."

„Nun, ein akzeptabler Anfang", knurrte Severus hoffnungsvoll und löschte mit einem Zauberstabwisch die Lichter im Untergeschoss.

Bei Merlin, was für ein Abend und alles nur wegen Misses Hudsons Weltbild, das gar nicht ihr eigenes war! Er musste dringend dafür sorgen, dass Hermine Legilimentik erlernte, um solche lästigen Irrtümer in Zukunft zu vermeiden. Die waren einfach zu nervenaufreibend!

„Wow!", machte Sera beeindruckt, als Severus seine Erzählung schloss „ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Mum mit Kochen mal irgendwas Positives erreichen würde!"

„Wie bitte?", glaubte sich diese verhört zu haben.

„Sera hat leider recht, Mum", bestätigte ihre große Schwester Eileen mit bedauerndem Schulterzucken, „ich hatte immerhin drei Tage Bauchweh, als Du dieses Rezept von Tante Ginny letzten Herbst ausprobiert hast!"

„Gut, es war wirklich nicht so gelungen", gab Hermine zerknirscht zu, „aber Ginny hatte mir felsenfest versichert, dass dabei gar nichts falsch zu machen wäre und es garantiert der Hit würde."

„Du bist eben ungeheuer untalentiert!", grinste ihr unsolidarischer Ehemann.

„Aber die Nudeln, die Du zu meinem Kindergartenfest gemacht hast, waren nicht übel", versuchte Sera eine Lanze für ihre Mutter zu brechen.

„Ach die…" erinnerte sich Hermine und rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl umher. Sie versuchte dabei nicht ihren Mann anzusehen, denn der hatte den großen Klumpen, in die sich ihre Spagetti unvermutet verwandelt hatten, in letzter Sekunde gegen eine frische Portion ausgetauscht.

„Man kann nicht alles können", lächelte Eileen und ihr Vater ergänzte, „Und man muss nicht alles können, es reicht, wenn Eure Mum jetzt für den Abwasch sorgt und danach die Strandsachen hinunter schafft, damit ich mich in unserem Labor ein wenig umsehen kann. Ich hätte da noch diverse Ideen für einige Tränke."

„Oh nein, mein Lieber!", wehrte Hermine kategorisch ab, „Du wirst Dich nicht den ganzen Tag im Keller verkriechen, sondern uns beim Sonnen und Baden begleiten, ich gebe die Hoffnung ja noch immer nicht auf, dass wir Deinen Käseteint wenigstens ein wenig anbräunen können!"

„Muss das sein?", seufzte er mitleiderregend.

„Aber ja!", nickten seine vier Frauen einvernehmlich grinsend.

„Aber dafür können die Mädchen den Abwasch erledigen und ich räume die Strandsachen hinunter", schlug Hermine zufrieden vor.

„Oh, man!" murrten die Drei schmollend, „Aber was ist, wenn wir ungeheuer untalentiert im Abwaschen sind!"

„Ach, das macht nichts", ließen sich ihre Eltern nicht erweichen, „für´s Abwaschen braucht man kein Talent, da reicht ein bisschen heißes Wasser, Spülmittel und ein sauberes Handtuch."

Auch keine befriedigende Antwort fanden die drei. Unter Protest und Gejammer räumten sie die Teller zusammen. Netterweise half ihr Vater ihnen dabei ein wenig.

„Dad?", kam Sera dabei eine durchaus erfreuliche Idee.

„Ja?", er sah seine Mittlere skeptisch an.

„Singst Du uns heute Abend etwas unter unserem Fenster vor?"

„Auf gar keinen Fall!", lehnte er diese indiskutable Bitte sogleich schnaubend ab.

„Mist!"

„Seid froh", kicherte ihre Mutter tröstend, „wahrscheinlich kann Eurer Dad so schlecht singen, dass die Scheiben dabei entzwei springen würden oder Schlimmeres."

„Gar nicht!", protestierte der so diffamierte mit würdigem Gesichtsausdruck, „Wie gesagt, ich hebe mir das Singen unter den Fenstern von schönen Frauen nur für den absoluten Notfall auf."

„Was wäre denn in unserem Fall ein solcher Notfall", erkundigte sich Eileen.

„Das merkst Du, wenn es geschieht", antwortete ihr Dad kryptisch und dachte dabei sogleich an Testosteron strotzende fremde Kerle, die sich seine Frauenriege zu Eigen machen wollten und die man mit ein wenig Gesang wenn schon nicht in die Flucht schlagen, so aber mindestens erschrecken könnte.

Merlin sei Dank, war in den nächsten fünf Jahren noch nicht mit diesen Exemplaren zu rechnen und wenn er sich nicht gar zu dämlich anstellte, würde er auch für seine Frau keine solch verzweifelten Maßnahmen in Erwägung ziehen müssen. 

Alles gut also.

Die Ferien konnten beginnen, er hatte sie immerhin ehrlich verdient und seine Frau auch. Gleich nach dem Strandaufenthalt würden sie ihr flammneues Bad einweihen und wenn die Kinder im Bett waren, wahrscheinlich auch das Sofa testen.

Ah, wie schön konnten Ferien sein!


End file.
